Rakuen no shima
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Por obras de la extraña naturaleza, los mugiwaras -o al menos una parte de- llegaron a una isla paradisíaca... Por obras de la naturaleza, cuatro de los piratas terminaron perdidos... ¿Es mucha coincidencia llegar a una gran mansión y sentir... lujuria? Nami&Luffy/Robin
1. Prólogo

_Konishiwa~_

_Este es mi segundo fic de One Piece ^^ Me animé a escribir otro porque... *snif**snif* TºT Fueron tan buenas conmigo en mi anterior fic~ Les agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que me dejaron reviews._

_Rakuen no shima... no tendrá muchos capítulos, o al menos no lo he pensado... Supongo que eso dependerá de los reviews *w* Por favor~ Quiero sus opiniones._

_DATO: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda_

* * *

**Rakuen no shima  
Prólogo.-**

Árboles, más árboles y más árboles. ¿Qué no era obvio que estaban completamente perdidos? Los tres piratas seguían caminando y en la cabeza iba...

—Kenshi-san...

—Calla...—masculló el espadachín por "n" vez en lo que caminaban.

—Zoro~—llamó su capitán esta vez—...admite ya que nos perdimos...

Oh no, claro que no. No podían haberse perdido, estaba completamente seguro de que el viento estaba en esa dirección.

—Si tan sólo la navegante estuviera despierta ya hubiéramos salido de este bosque...—se lamentó la arqueóloga poniendo una mano en su rostro.

—Nami—susurró el sombrero de paja cuando miró el rostro de la joven que estaba cargando en su espalda.

—Aún no sé como se desmayó—dijo mirando a su amiga en la espalda de su capitán.

—Yo aún no recuerdo cómo hemos llegado aquí... Oi Zoro... ¿Qué no habíamos pasado ese árbol antes?

—Calla...

—Espero que los demás estén bien—dijo la pelinegra mirando hacia atrás intentando recordar como es que los cuatro habían terminado allí.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro sólo pensaba en que le prepararía Sanji para la cena, tenía hambre y mucha.

—Mierda—siseó Roronoa quedándose de pie junto a un árbol.

— ¿Qué pasa kenshi-san?—preguntó deteniéndose a su lado también.

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo perdidos que estamos?

—Esto esta mal—dijo sin hacer caso al comentario del hombre de goma—. Se supone que estuvimos aquí antes...

— ¿Nos hemos perdido?

—Eso era obvio si Zoro iba delante.

—Parece que si—dijo ignorándolo nuevamente, comenzando a caminar—. Además no recordaba esa mansión.

¿Mansión? ¿En medio del bosque? Robin comenzaba a pensar que el espadachín se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

— ¿Mansión?—preguntó siguiéndolo—. ¿De que estas hablando Ken-?

Su frase se vio interrumpida por su gran asombro... Era cierto una mansión, de color blanco... estaba bordeada con una reja negra y unas enormes paredes de ladrillos. Las rejas estaban abiertas, algo muy extraño.

Ambos se detuvieron en frente de las rejas sin querer abrir, se sentía una energía extraña, pero no reconocían si era mala del todo. Pudieron observar como la pileta del centro funcionaba perfectamente, también vieron los rosales que crecían en los alrededores. Mas cuando iban a entrar algo los invadió, fue como un extraño presentimiento de que algo –definitivamente- no andaba bien con esa mansión. Estaban a punto de retroceder pero...

— ¡Genial!

—Luffy no/Capitán...

Fue inevitable evitar que Luffy entrara, por lo que ambos tuvieron que ir tras él.

— ¡Genial!—repitió cuando comenzó a ver el interior, aún afuera de la gran mansión que estaba delante y antes de que pudiera seguir caminando el peliverde lo detuvo.

— ¿A dónde piensas que vas?

—A ver la mansión—se quejó él—, está genial.

—No podemos estar aquí, somos extraños y esta podría ser una trampa.

—Kenshi-san tiene razón.

—Pero-

—Nada de peros, no debemos estar aquí así que andando—ordenó el espadachín—. Mientras más rápido salgamos será me...

No terminó de hablar, es más algo evitaba que siguiera hablando, pero no podía ser miedo. Las puertas de la gran mansión se habían abierto de par en par y se podían oír pasos acercándose. Robin presumía que era una mujer por el sonido de las pisadas, sonaban a zapatos de taco. En cuanto a Luffy... él sólo seguía mirando como la silueta de una joven aparecía en el portal de la puerta.

Tenía la misma edad de Nami, todos coincidían en eso.

— ¡Sean Bienvenidos!—dijo sonriente, levantando sus brazos con mucha emoción.

Además de su perfecto físico, tenía unos bellos ojos dorados y su cabello largo hasta la cintura de un extraño tono morado. Vestía un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo, dejando ver todas sus curvas. Sin duda era una chica por la que Sanji mataría.

— ¡Oh vamos! No tengan miedo, no muerdo—dijo con una bella sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó pestañeando varias veces el pelinegro.

—Mi nombre es Elli—dijo juntando sus manos tras su espalda—. Mucho gusto.

— ¿Sabes cómo salir de esta isla?—preguntó el espadachín.

—La verdad es que no salgo mucho de casa—dijo ladeando la cabeza.

_¿Acaso piensa que me creeré eso?_

—Como si fu-

—Muchas gracias—dijo la pelinegra poniendo un brazo delante de él, sabiendo que esa no era una respuesta que le agradaría en lo más mínimo—. Si nos disculpa tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? ¿No se pueden quedar a cenar?

—Con mucho-

—Lo siento no—dijo poniendo otro de sus brazos delante de su capitán—. Una compañera se encuentra mal y tenemos que llevarla con nuestro doctor...

— ¿Nami?—preguntó Luffy cuando sintió como su compañera se movía—. Oi... ¿ya estás mejor?

—Ehh... ¿Dónde estamos?

— ¡Qué alegría! ¡Ya está despierta!—dijo aplaudiendo la oji-dorada—. ¿Ahora si vendrán a cenar?

El espadachín y la arqueóloga compartieron una mirada de duda, mientras que su capitán miraba a su navegante con curiosidad.

—Vamos pasen, será mejor que esa chica descanse pronto en una cama suave... o tal vez sea que no ha comido—intervino la chica misteriosa.

—Esta bien—dijo tan sereno como siempre el mugiwara.

Robin y Zoro lo siguieron no muy convencidos de todo esto. ¿Es acaso que tanta amabilidad no le era sospechoso a Luffy?

—Deja a tu amiga en el sillón de por allá—dijo señalando el sillón blanco de la sala.

El chico asintió y dejó a su amiga en aquel sillón.

La peli naranja puso una mano en su cabeza, sintiendo como seguía dando vueltas. Le seguía doliendo un poco.

— ¿Estás mejor?—preguntó el pelinegro sentándose a su lado.

—Un poco—dijo dejándose caer en el respaldar—, mi cabeza me sigue dando vueltas.

—Tal vez sólo tienes hambre.

—Eso es cosa de Luffy—dijo sin darse cuenta de a quien le había respondido—...Espera...—dijo levantando su cabeza para encontrarse con una par de ojos topacios—... ¿quién eres tú?

—Me llamo Ellie—dijo sonriente—, mucho gusto.

—Igualmente creo—dijo aún con su mano en su cabeza.

—Ahora bien... ¿no quieren comer?

Al pelinegro se le iluminó el rostro y se fue corriendo en dirección en la que la peli morada había señalado. El comedor estaba compuesto por una amplia y extensa mesa, cubierta por un mantel blanco. Había variedad de platos en el centro y parecía que todo había estado ya preparado, algo que al espadachín le resultó sospechoso. Se sentaron los cuatro, uno al lado del otro, mientras que Ellie decidió sentarse en uno de los extremos. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, o al menos el capitán pensaba eso. En la mente de Zoro y Robin solo pasaban imágenes de lo que podría ser aquella extraña.

— ¿Y de dónde vienen?—preguntó la peli morada sin mostrar mucho interés en sus palabras.

—De una isla llamada... ¿Batto?—dijo la navegante tratando de sonar segura.

La arqueóloga le dio la razón.

—Oh... la isla de los murciélagos—dijo sonriendo—, debe haber sido agotador...

Fueron las únicas palabras que se intercambiaron en la cena, nadie más hizo un comentario. Todos terminaron de comer, Luffy su quinto plato y el espadachín se puso de pie junto con la pelinegra, compartiendo un mismo pensamiento.

—Estuvo delicioso—dijo ella con una sonrisa—, pero tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Tan pronto?—preguntó siguiéndolos, pues se estaban dirigiendo a la entrada—. Pero si ya ha oscurecido.

—No se preocupe por nosotros, nuestra navegante está despierta y llegaremos pronto a nuestro barco.

—Pero no está en buena condición, acaba de despertarse de un desmayo, ¿no es así?

Todos se detuvieron, pues bien, ella tenía un punto.

—Entonces yo te llevo—se ofreció el pelinegro—, así no te cansarás.

La joven de cabellos morados hizo un extraño movimiento con sus manos, que no pasó desapercibido para la mayor del grupo.

—Entonces creo que eso es todo—dijo el peli verde abriendo la puerta.

Estaban por salir, cuando se percataron de cierto detalle. Lluvia.

— ¡Alto! ¡Eso si que no!—dijo corriendo la joven, ubicándose delante de ellos—. ¡No pueden irse con esta espantosa lluvia! ¡Les puede pasar algo!

Los cuatro se miraron entre si, ella seguía teniendo puntos a su favor.

—Vamos, sean inteligentes, esta casa es lo suficientemente grande como para que duerman cien personas y no tienen por qué pasar por tanto. En la mañana el clima estará mejor.

Bien, ella ganaba.

Todos asintieron y ella sonrió.

Les mostró a todos sus respectivas habitaciones, y aunque habían una para cada uno, se decidieron por dormir de a dos. Nami y Robin, y Zoro y Luffy.

Bajaron los tres, Zoro estaba durmiendo. _Valla novedad_

Y se sentaron en la sala, Robin disfrutando de la variedad de libros. Mientras que a Luffy le traían panecillos. En cuanto a la navegante, ella estaba viendo por la gran ventana como las gotas caían sin cesar, había algo extraño en esa lluvia, algo que no se veía natural pero... ¿qué era normal por estos mares? Suspiró rendida y se dejó caer en el sofá, aún con esa sensación extraña en ella. Pero ahora estaba enfocada en recordar como se había desmayado, también el por qué. Lo tenía todo borroso, había recordado bajar con Luffy a la playa y haberse internado al bosque. Y después...

Mientras tanto... en ese mismo instante en la que nuestros cuatro protagonistas intentaban aprovechar el tiempo...

—Nami, Monkey D. Luffy... ¿qué piensas Yui?—preguntó una chica de cabellos morados a su pequeña gata negra de patas blancas.

—Nya~

—Si... ellos están bien, aunque el tipo parece un lento—dijo entre risas—, si tan sólo la chica supiera de lo que es capas...

—Nya~

—Hmm... Después están Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin—dijo trenzando sus cabellos—, esos dos parecen tener algo ¿tú que piensas?

La pequeña negó su cabeza.

—Yo sólo digo, además igual tengo algo planeado para ellos—dijo sujetando su cabello con un lazo negro.

Las fotos de los cuatro piratas estaban en su cama junto con unos lazos de colores.

—Nya~

—Si... No saben lo que les espera...—dijo tomando un lazo celeste, igual que los ojos de la gatita—... ¿te gusta este color?—preguntó antes de amarrarlo en su cola.

Elli se dejó caer en su edredón blanco y sonrió divertida.

—Pobres mugiwara, caerán ante este terrible hechizos y yo no he hecho nada... _Welcome to_ _Paradise Island._

—Nya~

* * *

_Toda crítica o comentario es bien aceptada._

_Attn. Kiriha-chan_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Konishiwa~_

_Por fin termino el capítulo, espero lo disfruten ^^_

_Muchas gracias a: _Scott Young, Nico Ale, Nami Haki, Orikame, Laugerid, Ishurii, LuFFy McCormick, Kanade Tohyama y Sabina-chan_ por dejarme reviews :D, espero puedan leer este capítulo y me dejen sus opiniones._

___DATO: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda_

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**_Your scent_

Me hubiese gustado mucho que la luz del sol me hubiese dado en la cara al despertar, mas no fue así. El clima seguía igual que el día anterior y me había despertado un trueno, se podría decir que estaba peor que antes.

Cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada y luego me percaté de algo.

Esta no era mi almohada. No estaba en el Sunny.

El sonido de mi estómago rugiendo provocó que me retorciera aún debajo de las sábanas, ¿qué hora era?

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste.

La inconfundible voz de Robin provocó que me girara, encontrándola sentada en su cama con una sonrisa. Tenía puesto una blusa negra de manga larga con un pronunciado escote y unos shorts blancos, cortesía de nuestra anfitriona –supongo-.

—Buenos días—dije incorporándome.

Solo tenía puesta mi ropa interior, por lo que me envolví entre el edredón y las sábanas.

—Trajeron tu desayuno hace un rato—dijo cerrando sus ojos—, deberías tomar el café... está...delicioso.

Miré a la pequeña mesa que había, junto a un par de sillas, sobre esta se encontraban una taza y tres platos más. En uno se veían unos deliciosos panqueques, en os otros parecía haber tocino y huevos revueltos, en el último panes.

Sentí como la baba se me comenzaba a caer y antes de correr a la mesa me acordé de que carecía de prenda alguna.

—Ehh... Robin-

—Está ahí—dijo señalando al pie de la cama en donde se encontraban prendas—. Espero te queden esas, eres de la misma talla que ella, así que fue más fácil encontrar ropa para ti.

— ¿De Elli?

—Si.

Me removí cual gusano para llegar al final de la cama sin destaparme. Me encontré con un polo de maga larga color amarillo con capucha y unos shorts de jean. Tal y como dijo Robin, parecía mi ropa.

Rápidamente me puse todo y me senté a comer mi delicioso desayuno.

A pesar de que todo parecía estar muy bueno... extrañaba un poco a Sanji-kun. Algo que lograba traer a mi cabeza el cómo habíamos terminado aquí, enserio me gustaría recordarlo.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—No puedo dejar de pensar... en cómo llegamos aquí... me resulta tortuoso tratar de recordar, pero enserio me gustaría saber cómo es que estamos aquí.

—Seguro ya lo recordaras—dijo con su típico tono de voz y aunque no podía verla sabía que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro—. Ahora hay que llevar todo abajo, él capitán estaba preocupado porque no despertabas.

Sonreí enternecida y me puse de pie, sosteniendo entre mis manos una de las bandejas. La otra Robin la hizo bajar con sus propias manos esta vez. Bajamos juntas las escaleras pero no dijimos una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto.

— ¡NAMI!

La voz inconfundible de mi capitán provocó que me volteara a observarlo, descubriendo que se notaba extrañamente animado o al menos eso mostraban sus facciones.

—Ohayo~

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a nosotras, puesto que había gritado mi nombre desde la sala alejada a las escaleras… ¿esa sala estaba ayer? ¿Qué hace Luffy con la camisa abierta?

Sí, Luffy estaba con una camisa color negro que se encontraba abierta y podía notar su marcado torso debajo de la tela. El simple hecho de mirarlo provocó que me mordiera el labio inferior, tratando de evitar pensamientos extraños con mi senshou… _Joder… ¿desde cuándo tengo este tipo de pensamientos…? Hace calor aquí o… ¿sólo soy yo?_

— ¿Ya desayunaron?—preguntó Robin al notar que nos habíamos quedado en un incómodo silencio.

—Yo sí—dijo sonriendo de esa manera que él solo hacia… _¿Qué carajos me está pasando?_

—Llevaré esto a la cocina—dije mirando en otra dirección, sintiendo que no podía quitar mi vista de su torso con facilidad y que los colores a mi rostro estaban empezando a subir.

_Esto está mal Nami, muy mal…_

— ¿Te ayudo?

— ¡NO!—dije volteando a encararlo, cayendo en cuenta de que mi respuesta había sonado muy ¿agresiva?—…Digo, puedo sola…—_¿desde cuándo busco excusas?_—…no necesito ayuda…

Mi amigo me miró un tanto confundido y no muy convencido, pero asintió al mismo tiempo que Robin se iba acercando a mí con la otra bandeja entre sus manos.

Esto definitivamente no estaba bien, en primer lugar porque no era la primera vez que veía a Luffy con la camisa abierta, es más, lo había visto sin nada que le cubriera el torso… Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora que sólo tenía la camisa abierta me resultaba la imagen más tentadora del mundo? _¿Tentadora?_

Dejamos las bandejas en el comedor y Robin me dijo que se dedicaría a la lectura por unos segundos, asentí dejándola en la sala. Yo quería investigar ciertas cosas y entre ellas estaba esta casa, de ahí seguía esa lluvia que no paraba… no me parecía natural.

—Aj… ¿Pero qué mierda?

La voz masculina del espadachín me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Zoro que estas hacien-

—No lo sé… sólo quería encontrar las escaleras para ir a mi habitación y me encuentro aquí.

_Es Zoro._

—Sigue de frente—dije señalando a mi espalda—, ¿entendiste, o tengo que llevarte yo?

Su único ojo me brindó una mirada fulminadora, créanme que si ese ojo pudiera matarme ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

_Un segundo._

Me volteé mirando a mi nakama alejarse de espaldas a mí y me cercioré de un pequeño detalle: su torso estaba descubierto. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, si no… ¿por qué no había sentido el mismo calor que sentí cuando Luffy se puso al frente mío con la camisa desabotonada?

_Esto me huele mal…_

No, la verdad es que olía bien y me estaba acercando a donde provenía el aroma… Me detuve frente a una puerta grande, que tenía una ventana rectangular por la cual me anime a asomarme y descubrir que… no había ni un alma. Empujé la puerta lentamente, sintiéndome una total intrusa… algo extraño puesto que soy conocida como la gata ladrona. _Irónico._

— ¿Hola?—pregunté mientras dejaba la puerta abierta atrás de mí—. ¿Hay… alguien?

Nadie respondió, por lo que me anime a seguir caminando por la gran cocina. Sin duda alguna era bellísima, Sanji-kun debería verla.

Me acerqué a las ollas y noté que las hornillas estaban apagadas, pero de las ollas salía algo de vapor, parecían recién hechos… el aroma de antes lo podía asegurar. Destapé una de las ollas y me encontré con curry… olía demasiado bien…

_Basta Nami, tenemos que seguir._

Con este pensamiento me dirigí a la salida, no sin antes dar una última ojeada al interior, pero no había nada.

— ¿Nami?

La voz de Luffy provocó que me volteara violentamente y quedara estampada contra la puerta, claro que no completamente pues esta se movía con un simple empujón.

—Luffy, ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunté intentando no mostrarme muy nerviosa.

_¿¡QUE MIERDA TE SUCEDE!?_

—Pues…—dijo mientras me miraba curioso—…percibí un delicioso aroma y comencé a ir tras él—dijo mientras miraba con atención la puerta—… ¿Es la cocina?

—Si…

— ¿Hay comida?—preguntó pestañeando como un niño pequeño.

—Si…

Pareció pensárselo por un rato y luego empujo débilmente, lo tomé como un gesto para que saliera de allí –la puerta-, así que así lo hice.

—Huele delicioso—dijo sonriendo.

_Lindo._

No sé cómo pero Luffy ya se había servido un plato de curry y se encontraba comiendo en el pequeño comedor que había en aquella enorme cocina. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parada como una idiota viendo al pelinegro comer de su plato, algo que no era nuevo para mí. El punto es que estuve suficiente tiempo como para notar que Luffy se veía extraño… o tal vez yo era la extraña. Por esa y por otras muchas razones -que no mencionaré pues son muy penosas- salí de la cocina sin ningún rumbo en realidad. Sólo tenía la necesidad de seguir a mi razón por un momento y dejar todos esos pensamientos atrás en la cocina, sí eso sería lo mejor, tendría que alejarme de Luffy hasta entender que rayos me pasaba.

Llegué a una sala que estaba decorada finamente, había un piano de cola junto a los ventanales y unos sofás muy finos a ambos costados de la habitación. Al contrario de la anterior sala, resaltaba la chimenea y las figuras que se encontraban sobre esta, también los cuadros y las cortinas rojo sangre. Al levantar mi mirada descubrí unas luces araña muy elegantes.

Terminé echada completamente en uno de los sofás blancos, pensando en algo lógico que me llevara a sentirme tan atraída por mi capitán. Mi vista se perdió en las luces, viendo cada detalle que tenían ese tipo de luces.

— ¿Sólo soy yo o… hace calor?—preguntó una voz masculina entrando en la estancia.

Tragué grueso al mirar quien había entrado… y sin camisa.

—Si… un poco—dije antes de desviar mi mirada a otra dirección.

Sentí como el peso que provocaba el hombre de goma al sentarse hundía un poco el sofá y como mis ojos comenzaban a vagar por su torso desnudo.

Tenía que admitir que mi capitán no estaba nada mal…

—Na-

Oí el eco de su voz en mi cabeza, tal vez habría querido decir mi nombre, tal vez hubiera querido preguntarme algo o… ¿qué más daba eso? Estaba besándolo…

Mis labios se movieron demandantes sobre los suyos, intentando en vano hacerle saber lo mal que la había estado pasando durante esta mañana desde que nos habíamos visto. Sentí como poco a poco sus brazos me apegaban más a él abrazándose a mi cintura y como sus labios comenzaban a seguir el ritmo de los míos.

_¡AUTOCONTROL!_

A la mierda con el maldito autocontrol, lo había estado utilizando toda la bendita mañana desde que vi a Luffy en la sala de la entrada. Y él había estado todo el rato por donde yo estaba, ¿qué acaso no era injusto? No claro, era muy injusto, y que encima se viniese sin camisa dejando el torso, que me había estado tentando, al descubierto… Definitivamente esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Al soltar sus labios, intenté recuperar la respiración que por un momento creí que se iría. Me encontraba agitada, al igual que él, que me miraba con sus profundos ojos negros un tanto confundidos.

—Luffy yo-

Esta vez yo fui la interrumpida y contra todo pronóstico de que Luffy comenzara a hacer sus estúpidas preguntas… me interrumpió con un beso. Un beso al que parecía haber cogido el ritmo a comparación de cómo sus labios se habían movido al principio. Un beso demandantemente apasionado que provocaba arrancarme suspiros cada vez que pasaba su lengua por encima de mis labios, o tal vez era que sus manos habían levantado ligeramente la polera para pasar sus dedos por mi cintura ahora descubierta.

_¡DETENTE!_

Aunque mi mente gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía hacerlo… _o tal vez no quería… _Porque simplemente estaba disfrutando la atención que me estaban brindando.

Sentí como comenzaba a pasar su lengua por encima de mis labios y en un intento por abrir mi boca terminó mordiéndome el labio. La sensación más placentera que he sentido en mi corta vida.

De un momento a otro, sentí la dureza de la pared en mi espalda y otra _cierta_ dureza que chocaba contra mi entrepierna, provocando que rompiera el beso y tratara de recuperar oxigeno con todas mis fuerzas. Al hacer eso me di cuenta de nuestro estado actual: yo contra la pared con mis piernas enroscadas en sus caderas y mis manos en su torso y él sujetando con fuerza de mis muslos.

Su cabeza se encontraba al lado de la mía y estaba apoyada contra la pared por lo que no podía ver sus ojos.

—Nami…

Sentí como mi piel se erizaba al sentir su aliento en mi cuello, me estremecí inconscientemente.

— ¿Hm?

—…te acuerdas que te dije… que había percibido un deliciosos aroma…—dijo entrecortadamente mientras levantaba su rostro y lo dejaba frente al mío… a unos escasos centímetros del mío—…y lo había seguido…

Suspiré asintiendo débilmente, aun sin ver sus ojos, pues su cabello no me lo permitía.

—Sí… que pasa con-

La mirada que me brindaron sus ojos en ese momento me hicieron sentí débil e indefensa, pero no fue una de esas miradas que transmitía en una pelea… era una más… lujuriosa.

—…he encontrado ese delicioso aroma—dijo mientras acercaba nuestros labios nuevamente—…eras tú.

Sentí como aprovechaba la oportunidad de mi sorpresa para introducir su lengua en mi boca y comenzar a pasare por cada rincón de esta.

_Esto no esta bien…_

* * *

_Toda crítica o comentario es bien aceptada._

_Attn. Kiriha-chan_


End file.
